Love's Requiem
by DiabolikalPoisonHeart
Summary: Violet Vanhala is a huge HIM fan. Upon her first HIM concert she meets Ameilia Tuomi who works for HIM. Ameilia is set on introducing Violet to Ville knowing that a future may emerge.


The sound of ringing phones throughout the whole room was, somewhat, strangely relaxing despite the mild chaos in the room. Like rocking an impatient baby in it's cradle, I was spinning side to side in my chair while thinking of what to type next. I hate being given reports to do that I have no interest or knowledge in. Thank Hell thank it was only half a page long.

For the information you seek; My Job is a reporter for a Rock and Metal Magazine called _Metal Fiend_. My report I was writing today is my views on a band called OT3P. I enjoyed their music but I knew nothing about them except for they are against animal cruelty and unnecessary musical knowledge such as that. The reason for the amount of noise in the room was probably because we just had a heavy storm in the UK and it had postponed the release of this month's issue to three days later so we wanted to make it more detailed since we had a two day boost.

I was slightly surprised to hear my pink desk phone ringing by my side. I picked it up immediately.

"Metal Fiend Magazine, how can I help you?" Out of all of the answers to the phone in the room, mine was the most corporal and boring.

"Boss is asking for you to flutter down to her office like the good butterfly you are," that must be the new assistant speaking. _Good butterfly my ass, _I hung up and printed off my final work on my article.

Sadly though we are all Metalheads with a damn cool fashion sense we had to wear a uniform every day except for Holidays, Saturdays and the rare occasional Sunday.  
The new assistant came into view and I can tell you how much she doesn't fit in here. 99.9% of her good looks could be disposed of with a single wipe of a wet towel across her snobby face. Why was she working here? She probably has no knowledge of good music.

I walked passed her and pretended not to acknowledge her before walking to the door.  
"Excuse me but you have to wait until called in!" Yup, she definitely doesn't know anything. I pulled the tinted glass doors open.

"Afternoon Miranda, how can I help you today?" I smile, she points for me to sit down. Her face is currently glued to the screen but her hand sticks out for me to hand her my OT3P article which she seems pleased with.

"Jessica!" Miranda bellowed with her voice that frightened many. Like a freaked out cat the new assistant bolted in. "Go and make two black coffees," I could tell Miranda didn't like her either and so a smirk spread on my face momentarily. Jessica nodded while shooting short daggers at me. What an immature thing. Once she was gone I made my small complaint which achieved a laugh from Miranda.  
"She's temporary while Becky is on maternity leave," So that's what happened to the sweet woman who had been so warm to everyone. Oh well.

Once we were drinking the coffee which had taken Jessica a long while to do, Miranda finally relaxed into her chair for the reason I'd been called to her room.

"Sorry its short notice by the way," She begins while turning off the computer screen. "Violet, I've known you since High School and now finally I'm giving you this assignment as it was your dream when we first met," I raise a brow to her words. "Tomorrow night is the HIM concert in Camden and I'd like you to go and revise the show for a review before you interview two members of the band next week," She finished.

"Mandy?" I said slowly, it's the nickname I had for her. "Can I go to the soundproof room for a moment?" She nodded.

"Can I join you?" I nodded. Jessica watched us practically run like children down the hall and into the soundproof room where we do the infamous jumping up and down squealing girl hug thing.  
"Yes! Violet you're finally going to see the band that means everything to you!" I couldn't believe her words. My cheeks were probably deep red right now.

I'd been energetic at work all day just waiting for night to fall and the clock to strike seven. I was allowed through the VIP route so that I could get a good view of the band while they played. While the room filled I took to admiring the way people dressed and talked to their friends and dates while drinking a beer. In my solitude I decided to grab a beer from the bar as well. The girl giving out drinks had delightfully bright red hair and her sleeveless black HIM tank top showed off her brilliant tattoos such as Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas and Hellraiser's Pinhead.

"Wow, your tattoos are fantastic," I tell her after she finishes smiling at her customers. "I love Hellraiser and NBC," She thanks me and then I ask for a Corona.  
"Lucky you, that's the last bottle we have," Her accent sounded like she was from Finland but with a Manchester English influence. I thanked her but stayed at the bar to drink the gold liquid. It's my favourite beer for sure. "So on a scale of one to ten, how big of a HIM fan are you?" She starts while passing a lager to I guy whose face seems to make a home in his girlfriend's neck.

"I can only answer with one hundred out of ten, I've been a fan since 1993 after they made their first demo because I was in Helsinki at the time with my friend Mandy and we were in Teatro on their first gig, and I've been a huge fan since," The girl at the bar did a low whistle and her brilliant blue eyes went wide like her grin.

"That's so cool, you're probably their first fan that isn't Finnish! Hell, their first actual fan! Did you every hear their very very first demo _Witches and other Night Fears?_  
I'm Ameilia Tuomi by the way," She sticks out a hand and I shake it.

"I'm Violet Vanhala," I smile. "Yes I did but they only made about, uh, five CDs so I have none of it," I guess a friendship has been made. I checked my phone; twenty minutes until the action started. We discuss a little about her Pinhead tattoo.

"Violet, can you stay here a moment, I just need the ladies room," I nodded and waited while drinking and thinking about work…. Hey, don't think about work! You are seeing the band that has saved your life, done sooo much for you and you cannot ruin today with thoughts of work!

- Ameilia's point of view -

I went into the backstage room to raid the band's kitchen for more Coronas. I got what I wanted; the one and only Finnish Rockstar Ville in his rolling stones muscle tank, skinny jeans, converses and his beanie hat - that was starting to become infamous. He was standing by the bar with a questioning glance in my direction as I carried two Coronas in my right hand.  
_Conversation in Finnish:  
_"Guess what Valo?" I begin excitedly. "There's a girl outside who's been a fan of yours since 1993 – since Witches and other night fears - because she was in Finland when you released your very first demo, She's been a huge fan since and this is her first gig," I say almost too quickly. "No wait, it's her second gig, she was there during your very first HIM gig in Teatro," I enjoy watching a smile form on his face. He'd probably really want to meet her. "Not to mention she likes Hellraiser and Nightmare before Christmas," I get him to raise an eyebrow. He loves those shows too. In fact he said the same thing Violet had said when we met about how my tattoos are cool.

"What's her name?" He asks after collecting my words in his head.

"Violet Vanhala," Then we both realise that it's a Finnish last name. We hear Seppo calling for the boys to get ready and I turn to the direction of the door quickly realising I'd left the girl alone for a little while.

_But she'd been alone anyway…_

- Violet's point of view -

Ameilia was taking a little while. Probably the bathroom line before the gig. During my extra time before the show I just described the atmosphere of the crowd before the lights dimmed, knowing full well that the atmosphere would change and become a large family while the music played. We wouldn't know each other at all but the music would make us at harmony with one another.

"I'm sooo sorry! Th-"  
"The bathroom line is a little hectic pre-gig," I finish for her with a smile.

"Yes it is, and I found you another drink, and one for myself," She hands over another Corona. "So what's on the notepad? Are you a reporter?" For the first time in my career I don't want to say I am.

I sigh. "Yes sadly, I was only put on the job tonight because I know the band's music so well, I don't intend to write it though, I truthfully only said yes to come here because of the band, not my job," I explain. The lights begin to switch down and my adrenaline returns. Ameilia climbs over the bar table that had separated us previously and we moved to the very front. I'm sure everyone could see us thanks to Amelia's red hair like a beacon whereas I was hidden in my black attire.

Gas came on an I whooped aloud at my drumming idol, Burton came on and I cheered for my piano idol, Mige strode of in confidence with my guitar idol Linde copying him but walking further along to his place. The crowd began chanting for Ville and I realised another thing that Amelia and I had in common too; we both called him informally by his last name 'Valo'. So as for fun every time the crowd went "Ville!" we would yell; "VALO!" until finally he came on and the shrill girl screams pierced my ears.

As I had expected the first song was Buried Alive by Love. Then it was Your Sweet Six six six, The sacrament, Poison girl, Funeral of Hearts, It's all tears. All were brilliant and Ameilia and I sang along the whole time.

"Thank you for coming and here's one last song," Burton started off And Love said No. I was the first to rise up in cheer at the song I loved a lot.

"Love's light blue, led me to you," Ameilia and I sang together with the man who moved gracefully around stage, one hand securing his beanie on his head and the other grasping the microphone. I loved this new friendship I had which made the experience double it's perfectness.

"Kill me! I begged and love said no, leave me for dead and let me go," Ville was singing from his heart. Oh god, it's so beautiful.

I look up one last time as the song begins to die down at the final part. Wait, is he looking at me or someone behind me? Or Ameilia's bright hair? Are my green watering eyes looking at the green eyes of the man who sings me to sleep when I need hope?  
I continued singing along with Ameilia but I moved my gaze to the beat Gas played on his drums.  
"Thank you very much," He strides off and the others join him with their instruments.

Since leaving with a moving crowd isn't fun I thought waiting would be easier. Ameilia must have gotten the same idea and went to grab something. I went outside for a cigarette.  
My break only lasted six minutes until Ameilia bursted through the exit doors and found me leaning against the wall.

"Violet are you okay?" she asks with worry covering her voice. I offer her a cigarette which she accepts and lights with her own Heartagram fire lighter.

"Yes, I'm okay, I just can't breathe well in a crowd like that," I half-lie. If she didn't believe me she didn't say anything else.

"So what else do you have coming up this week?"

"Apparently I get to interview Ville Valo and Mige Amour but I'm deciding to quit," She gasps at my answer.

"Don't you want to meet your idols first before you quit!" she protests to my decision. Her eyes are big and pleading.

"Look Ameilia, Yes, I'd love to meet the members of HIM, though I don't want to have to meet them by asking the stupid rude interview questions," I sigh and then watch her purple-painted lips. "What are you doing for this week?" I return the question. We both lean against the wall and relax. Cold London air blows gently.  
"Well, I'm going up to Manchester and then Wolverhampton and then I go home to Finland," In one week? Ok then, lucky her.

"Well, I hope you have fun," I exhale white smoke and it feels good. She mimics me. "When are you next in London?" I question while we exchange numbers and emails.

"uh, it depends, When are you next in Finland?" I look at the date and then laugh.

"Actually, I'm going next week for the Metal X-po for the magazine but if I quit I can still keep the plane tickets," We laugh and high-five, creating a plan. I stick out my hand for a taxi.

"It was fantastic meeting you Violet!" She calls. I reply with a warm word of farewell and then get in the cab to go to the Metal Fiend HQ to write my last article before quitting.

_ Two Days Later _

"You're _what_?!" Miranda repeats. She's not yelling but she's disappointed and shocked. Jessica leans in to listen and I put up my middle finger at her to tell her to shove off.

"Im. Quitting. Mandy," My voice is calm. "This is the only job I've ever had and I want to try something new, I've known you since High School and you know I never stick to one thing for too long," She mumbled in agreement. Of course she could not say no to me quitting so I was leaving the building today no matter what. "Mandy can I ask one more favour? That I can still take the flight to Helsinki next week, not for the magazine though," Miranda agreed and I left with a genuine smile. I had to collect my extra stuff from my desk though. I made perfectly sure to also wipe off all my work before I went. I returned to my friend's office one more time and gave her a short hug.  
"Here is my last article, from the brilliant HIM concert,"

It felt like ages since I'd been lazy all day, on Tumblr and wearing comfy clothes. It was a needed relaxation. I played Soundgarden's SuperUnknown on my record player which was also nice.  
I hadn't had much time to actually sit down, listen and appreciate music much lately.

I decided to call Ameilia to brief her on the situation of me coming to Finland.

"Ameilia Tuomi," She answers. Her voice is sweet with her Finnish accent.

"Hey Ameilia! It's Violet," She says something like VIOLET YAY in a whisper and I smile with a small laugh.

"Hey Violet, you're on loud speaker at the moment because I have no free hands right now, don't worry all the people in the room are safe and sane," she laughs shortly. I attempt to trust her in this moment.

"Ok, Well I quit my job toda-" she cut me off.

"Woah, why? You were going to interview Ville Valo and Mige on Thursday and you bailed?" My turn to laugh and sigh at the same time.

"Yes I did, the magazine asks really personal questions so I don't like asking them and also you can still read my last article about HIM tomorrow," I wait for silence. "Continuing on, I have plane tickets for Finland but I don't have a place to stay, can you recommend any?"

"Hotel Torni on hyvä," _Hotel Torni is good. _I hear in the background. Wait, that sounded a lot like Mige from HIM.

"Kiitos!" _Thanks!_ I say down the phone to whoever actually said that.

Ameilia returns. "You can stay at my place too, it's in a good location called Munkkiniemi,"

"Ah, it's beautiful there," I enjoy the picture that comes up in my head. "Well I will talk to you soon Ameilia, have a great day and also the other person and people in the room," I hang up.

-Ameilia's point of view-

After Violet hung up I looked over the table at Mige who is still looking at my phone. "Mige she definitely knew it was you, luckily she doesn't trust her judgement too much to confirm that I work with you guys." He replied with a 'Hmf'

Ville lays stretching out on the couch that isn't occupied by Burton, Gas and Linde. This backstage of the venue was actually quite nice. Two couches, a mini bar, backstage entry.

"She seems very nice," He speaks up from his spot. I nod in agreement even though he can't see me doing so. "and she obviously knows a little about Finland," I add. Seppo calls the boys to come and get ready for the show. They all get up to move. "I'm planning on buying an issue of _Metal Fiend _tomorrow," I hint to them as they pass, Ville in particular.

Violet is really nice but there's something about her that is painful. Though you can love how beautiful she is, how she acts with you, how she words her sentences, it's the fact that her mind is permanently closed to anyone who tries to place a question there.

-Violet's point of view-

After a long soothing shower and hot steamy water I had to force myself to brush my teeth and hair before I flopped myself on the bed, too tired to function. I was still just wrapped in my towel when I started to drift off with Soundgarden's Like Suicide playing in the background…

"Everybody, Sell you body, to the night!" Turbonegro's Sell you body was playing when I woke.  
wait, that's my ringtone for Ameilia. My mouth doesn't function with my brain so I answer the phone as per normal.

"Hello?" Jesus, I sound like I'm saying my dying words.

"Oh are you still asleep? Enjoying being off work?" I look at the clock. 11:23

"Fuck! Ok I'm up," she laughs at my direction. Then I realise that I'd been sleeping in my towel all night. "fuck this," I groan.

"aw, what happened?" She asked. I just told her the straight answer.

"Yesterday I got out of the shower and then I was so tired that I just fell straight asleep while still in my towel and my bed is soaked and my towel is somehow in the hallway…." I trail off.

"Am I allowed to laugh yet?" Ameilia questions from the other end.

"No, you must wait three seconds," She did and then burst out laughing. "why is it that funny?"

"You've been on loud speaker but you sound like you don't mind,"

"Usually you would have your head chopped off but right now I'm too tired to comment," Finally the conversation gets to the part where she gives me her home address and extra information on the house rules. My favourite rule is definitely that volume of music must never be less than fifty per cent. "Also to warn you Ameilia, I'm a vegan,"

"Yay, so am I and so is…" she stops. "nevermind," I knew she was going to say Ville Valo but I don't know why she didn't. "Actually what I originally called you for was to say that you article on HIM is fantastic!"

"Are you trying sarcasm on me right when I wake up because that doesn't work," I sort through the cabinet and listen to her babble on loudspeaker while I change into my clothes.

"- It's very, what's the word? Admired? Appreciative, Ah that's it! Very Passionate," Ameilia is so sweet.


End file.
